ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Elizabeth Craft and Sarah Fain
Elizabeth Craft and Sarah Fain are American television screenwriters and producers, mostly working together as partners. They have also written two young adult fiction novels together. Craft graduated from Columbia College in 1993. Craft is married to producer Adam Fierro and is the sister of writer Gretchen Rubin. Works Angel Craft and Fain joined Mutant Enemy Productions in 2002, during the fourth season of Joss Whedon's Angel. They penned 8 episodes of seasons 4 and 5 and served as the show's executive story editors during its fifth season. The Shield After Angel went off air in 2004, Craft and Fain joined the staff of The Shield as co-producers of the show's fourth season. They eventually became producers of the fifth, and supervising producers of the sixth season, also writing several episodes during this time. Women's Murder Club In 2007, Craft and Fain created Women's Murder Club, a police procedural drama produced by 20th Century Fox Television and airing on ABC. The show premiered on October 12, 2007 and had Craft and Fain also serving as its executive producers. After producing the first ten episodes, the show went on hiatus due to the 2007–2008 Writers Guild of America strike, and Craft and Fain were subsequently fired from the project. They are therefore not involved in the final three episodes of Women's Murder Club. Dollhouse In 2008, Craft and Fain returned to working with Joss Whedon on his new and upcoming series Dollhouse as showrunners. The show, produced by 20th Century Fox Television, got a thirteen episode commitment by Fox and began airing there in February 2009 running for two seasons. Lie To Me When the cancellation of Dollhouse was announced, Fox moved Craft and Fain to the writing staff of the new TV series Lie to Me, which surprised Joss Whedon fans. Craft and Fain were under contract to Fox, not Whedon, and they explained that it was a decision by their employers in which they had little say. Secret Circle Craft and Fain in 2010 developed a series with Kevin Williamson for The CW based upon The Secret Circle book trilogy by L. J. Smith. Screenwriter Andrew Miller is penning the pilot. Secret Circle follows a 16-year-old teenage girl named Cassie, who moves to New Salem and enrolls in a high school there but she soon discovers that she and the other students are witches.http://hollywoodcrush.mtv.com/2010/10/21/lj-smith-secret-circle-vampire-diaries/ Novels The duo have written two novels, Bass Ackwards and Belly Up and its sequel Footfree and Fancyloose. They follow 9 months in the life of four teenage best friends, Harper, Becca, Kate, and Sophie. Happier in Hollywood podcast On her weekly podcast Happier with Gretchen Rubin, Elizabeth Craft discusses good habits and happiness with her New York-based sister, Gretchen Rubin. Elizabeth and Sarah started their own spinoff of the podcast, titled "Happier in Hollywood," in May 2017.http://happierinhollywood.com References External links * * *Elizabeth Craft and Sarah Fain on Myspace *Elizabeth Craft and Sarah Fain answer our questions..... Interview with fans of Dollhouse at dollhousetvforum.com Category:21st-century American novelists Category:21st-century American writers Category:American television producers Category:Television producers Category:American television writers Category:American novelists Category:Living people Category:Screenwriting duos Category:Showrunners Category:Television writers Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Year of birth missing (living people)